Love Me
by seafood
Summary: "Dan lelaki tampan ini adalah Anak sulung dari Paman Fugaku dan Bibi Mikoto. Namanya Itachi,sekaligus calon Suami mu" Kata Kaa-san sambil menunjuk lelaki yang duduk disamping kiriku. DEG! 'Aku tidak salah dengar kan? Calon Suami? Apa – apaan ini'


**Warning!:** gaje,abal,ga mutu,banyak typo,dan segala macam tetek bengek ke burukan ada di dalamnya.

Inspired by true story.

Itasaku T+ rated

Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto

Love me © Seafood

© 2012

.

.

.

Seafood™

.

.

.

Presents

"love me"

.

.

.

_Aku hanyalah seorang gadis miskin yang tinggal di daerah pinggiran kota__Suna. Ayahku bekerja sebagai pegawai rendahan di sebuah kantor. Dan__Ibuku hanyalah seorang__Ibu rumah tangga biasa. Aku memiliki 2 orang adik yang masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Sedangkan__aku sendiri masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah atas. Demi mencukupi kebutuhan__sehari – hari__,aku bekerja part time di sebuah café yang terletak di tengah kota__Suna. Dan kehidupanku menjadi lebih buruk setelah dia datang. Yeah,dia yang telah menghancurkan hatiku berkeping-keping. Dan dia yang telah memilikiku tetapi tidak pernah mencintaiku._

Chapter 1

"Perjodohan"

Hari sudah menjelang sore, Langit pun sudah terlihat berwarna kuning kemerahan. Terlihat seorang gadis sedang berjalan dengan santainya di pinggir sungai. Gadis itu memiliki rambut panjang sepunggung,dan berwarna sewarna bunga sakura. Hidungnya mancung,dan warna matanya pun sangat indah, yaitu hijau klorofil. Jika kita perhatikan dengan jelas,dia memiliki kulit putih seputih susu. Tidak di ragukan lagi,gadis itu memang cantik. Dia terus berjalan tanpa memperduikan keadaan sekitar.

Sakura POV

Hari ini aku harus pulang cepat. Karena kata Kaa-san,akan ada tamu penting yang datang ke rumah. Katanya sih teman lama Kaa-san yang sekarang tinggal di Konoha. Kalau tidak salah namanya Paman Fujaku? Fulaku? Fu-Fu-Fugaku! Yah namanya Paman Fugaku. Sejujurnya aku sama sekali tidak peduli,tetapi entah kenapa perasaanku sama sekali tidak enak. Sepertinya akan ada kejadian tak terduga hari ini. Aku pun semakin mempercepat langkah kakiku. Dan tanpa sadar,aku sudah sampai di depan rumah yang terlihat minimalis namun terawat. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung membuka pintu dan mengucapkan kata 'tadaima'. Dan munculah seorang wanita paruh baya dan memiliki rambut pendek sebahu berwarna soft pink.

"Okaeri Sakura-chan," kata Kaa-san sambil tersenyum lembut kepadaku.

"Ayo cepat masuk,kami semua sudah menunggumu dari tadi." Kata Kaa-san kemudian,sambil mengandeng lenganku.

Aku hanya menurut saja ketika Kaa-san menyuruhku memakai baju yang telah di siapkannya. Setelah beberapa menit aku mengganti baju dan merias wajahku alakadarnya,aku langsung menuju ruang makan. Disana sudah ada beberapa orang yang sedang asyik mengobrol dan sesekali tertawa. Kaa-san yang melihatku masih berdiri didepan ruang makan,langsung menarikku dan memperkenalkan ku kepada 4 orang yang salah satu diantaranya wanita.

"Ini adalah putri kami,namanya Haruno Sakura." Ucap Kaa-san kepada 4 orang tersebut.

"Wah,cantik sekali putri mu." Ucap salah satu dari ke-empat orang tersebut.

"Haha.. Siapa dulu Ibunya?" kata Kaa-san sambil terkekeh kecil. Dan diikuti oleh semua orang yang berada di ruang makan tersebut. Kecuali seorang lelaki yang yang duduk di samping Paman Fugaku.

"Salam kenal semuanya." Kataku sambil tersenyum tipis kepada 4 orang tersebut.

"Nah Sakura-chan,Kaa-san akan memperkenalkan mu kepada teman-teman Kaa-san" kata Kaa-san sambil menggandengku ke kursi yang berada di samping seorang laki – laki berambut hitam dan dikuncir. Kulihat wajahnya sangat tampan. Hidungnya mancung,kulitnya putih pucat,dan matanya berwarna hitam ke abu-abuan. Aku masih terus menatap laki – laki itu,sampai suara Kaa-san menyadarkanku.

"Sakura ini adalah Paman Fugaku,dia adalah teman lama Kaa-san sewaktu Kaa-san masih sekolah di Suna Senior High School." Kata Kaa-san sambil menunjuk seorang laki – laki paruh baya dan memiliki rambut hitam dan mata hitam. Paman Fugaku hanya tersenyum tipis kepada ku.

"Dan ini Bibi Mikoto,istrinya Paman fugaku." Kata Kaa-san kemudian,sambil menunjuk seorang wanita paruh baya yang duduk di samping kiri Paman Fugaku.

"Dan lelaki tampan ini adalah Anak sulung dari Paman Fugaku dan Bibi Mikoto. Namanya Itachi,sekaligus calon Suami mu" Kata Kaa-san sambil menunjuk lelaki yang duduk disamping kiriku.

DEG

Ha? Dia bilang apa tadi?

Aku tidak salah dengar kan? Calon Suami? Apa – apaan ini? Aku langsung berdiri dan menggebrak meja makan. Tidak peduli bahwa perilaku ku sangat tidak sopan.

"Calon Suami? Sejak kapan? Aku bahkan belum pernah bertemu dengannya!" Kata ku kemudian setengah berteriak. Semua hanya memandang ku setengah terkejut atas perilaku ku. Persetan dengan sopan santun!

"A – " Aku baru akan berteriak kembali sampai sebuah suara menghentikan ku.

"Sakura! Jaga perilaku mu!" tiba – tiba Tou-san membentak ku dan menyuruh ku untuk duduk.

Wajah ku memerah,nafas ku memburu,menahan emosi yang sudah meluap. Ini tidak bisa di biarkan, seharusnya mereka membicarakannya kepada ku dahulu sebelum menerima lamaran mereka!

"Maafkan atas ketidaksopanan putri kami ya Fugaku, Mikoto. Mungkin dia masih kaget." kata Kaa – san kemudian. Cih! Tentu saja aku kaget! Dasar Kaa – san bodoh!

"Tidak apa – apa, aku bisa memakluminya." Kata Paman Fugaku di sertai senyum tipis yang semakin membuat ku mual.

"Begini Sakura – chan, sebenarnya kamu dan Itachi sudah kami jodohkan sejak kalian masih berada di dalam kandungan," Kata Bibi Mikoto kemudian. "Dan kami minta maaf sebelumnya karena tidak memberitahukan mu dulu."

Entah kenapa, air mata ku menetes dengan sendirinya. Perasaan marah,kecewa,kesal, bercampur jadi satu. Sekarang aku hanya butuh menyendiri tanpa ada seorang pun yang menggaggu ku.

" Terserah kalian!" Setelah mengatakan itu,tanpa pikir panjang lagi,aku berdiri dan berlari menuju kamar ku.

End Sakura POV

"Haahh~ Mungkin ini belum saatnya dia diberitahu." kata Rin - nama Kaa-san Sakura -

"Tidak,ku pikir ini memang sudah waktunya. lagi pula,Itachi juga sudah cukup umur untuk menikah." Ujar Fugaku kemudian.

"Sebaiknya kita lanjutkan percakapan ini lusa atau minggu depan. Sekarang,mari kita santap makan malam kita yang tertunda." Kata Mikoto yang memang dia sudah sangat lapar.

Setelah percakapan kecil tersebut,mereka langsung melanjutkan acara makan malam mereka. Tanpa mereka sadari ada sebuah mata onyx yang berkilat marah.

* * *

Tbc

A/N

Maaf ya kalo ceritanya jelek, tapi ini beneran true story loh. Terserah kalian mau percaya atau tidak.

Oh iya, aku mau tanya gimana caranya buat ngilangin typo? Soalnya aku masih baru disini ^^a

Sekian,terimakasih.


End file.
